


Wonder

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [3]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe it's really happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Letters, part 3 of _The Heart Must Pause_

**Title: Wonder**  
 **Author:** Venturous ****  
Fandom: Lewis  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Robbie Lewi/Laura Hobson  
 **Rating:** PG 13  
 **Warnings:** spoilery for S07E04  
 **Word Count:** 377  
 **Summary:** He can't beleive it's really happening  
 **Note:** Sequel to Letters, part 3 of _The Heart Must Pause  
_            (also, this is me, trying to come to terms with Robbie/Laura. maybe.) 

After dinner they walked, hand in hand. In time Robbie realized they were heading for her place. The evening street was painted with leafy shadows and pools of streetlight. He held the gate open for Laura and she stepped through with a springy stride, turned back, eyes fairly twinkling. His eyes widened and with a grin he followed. 

They giggled like teenagers while she fumbled with the keys. By the time she got the door to her flat open his heart was hammering. He took her face in both hands. How has this happened? But ere long Robbie Lewis dismissed his brain in favor of tasting her mouth. They snogged in the hallway for who knows how long, until she stepped back for a breath.

She saw his hands shaking and steered him to the sofa. “Sit.” she commanded, and proceeded to hang up their coats. Laura returned to sit next to him. “We have all weekend. No need to rush.”

He considered and dismissed any number of protests. “I’m not fragile. Just excited.”

“Me, too.” Laura answered quietly, not breaking eye contact.

He watched her chest rise and fall with her breath.

“Would you like something to drink?”

He looked up at her with wonder, as if he’d never seen her before. He hasn’t; not like this. Not alight with joy, for him.

“You.”

She grinned and pounced, rolling him on his back. “Daft. Mmmm. Sod.” punctuated with kisses. She climbs on top and seats herself where she can squirm artfully. “Oh, I feel you have something for me.” She dragged out the word feeeel and gave him a lascivious look.

He’d thought he was hard before, but now… he thrust up against her and groaned, dizzy with lust. The sensations were unfamiliar, so intense, being pinned beneath her. It confused and amazed him.

“Robbie, are you alright?” Laura sat up and gently touched his face.

“This sofa is hell on me back, love” was all he would confess.

She rose and extended her hand, ignoring the brief ‘I don’t need your help’ look. He took her hand and his face once again blooming with that impossible grin.

He stood gazing down at her. “Laura, love.” She tugged his hand and led them to the bedroom.

===== 


End file.
